


第一次约会

by Rosak



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosak/pseuds/Rosak
Summary: 两个人的第一次约会。





	第一次约会

『α』

这是他们的第一次约会。

格朗泰尔已经期待这天太久太久了，以至于他甚至忘记该说些什么。

而安灼拉看着他。什么都不说。就这么，就这么看着他。

在怀疑主义的生涯，他只坚信过一件事或者说一个人：安灼拉。

他把自己的酒杯推到对方面前。

“一生的酒换您的一餐奉陪。我愿意。”

啊。安灼拉的笑。

他分不出这是轻蔑的笑呢，还是——

他真不敢往下想。

“格朗泰尔，你能帮我个忙吗？”

“干什么都行，给您擦皮鞋也干。”

“别开我的玩笑了。好好吃饭。”

安灼拉把酒杯推了回去。

 

『β』

车站。雪。两个人。灯光。

“你看起来真的真的很——”格朗泰尔又一次发现词语的美妙从他的脑海中消失不见。

“什么？”安灼拉笑道。

他们站在公交车站，看着一辆辆汽车掠过身侧。稀碎的雪花不时飘落，融化在安灼拉的金发上。

“如此神祗。”

他们相拥在雪夜之下，交换彼此呼吸的声响，感受肌肤触碰的温暖。安灼拉轻轻地，缓缓地缩短着距离。

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，踮起脚尖。

美妙。

只是一个吻而已。（他等了好久好久。）

“我们该去哪？我家？”安灼拉拂去格朗泰尔睫毛上的雪花。

格朗泰尔睁开双眼。

(“好啊。”)


End file.
